


The November 27th Occurence

by Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol believes in Baek at least, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Kid Chanyeol, Schizophrenia, Slow Build, What am I doing, another story based on a creepypasta guys, honestly everyone doubts Baek, until the end then it just, you should probably read the original first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun/pseuds/Bling_Bling_Is_Jonghyun
Summary: Baekhyun was always the kid that everyone saw as the small, clumsy nobody. But Baekhyun was accepting of that. He saw himself as a shell of a human, with little to no emotions capable of being present with the exception of being shy and nervous most of the time. He didn't have many friends, either.Until the day he met Chanyeol, that is.On that day, things began to change for the better. Things began to improve in Baekhyun's life. Though everyone was doubting him when he started feeling happy all of the sudden, no matter how many times he explains why. What do they not understand?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with another one of my spurts of creativity lol. I think I may just start my entire account on here being me writing stories that originally were Creepypastas, but I rewrite them into Kpop fics. What do you guys think? Anyways, here's the link to the original story, and I hope you guys enjoy this one.
> 
> http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/April_12th_Mind_Story

November 27th  
_________________________

 

I was always a playful person, not really taking anything seriously unless absolutely necessary. I was always shy, but the few friends that I had were great (I had ten friends, and that was my limit), though no matter what, I was always shy and lonely.

Until I met him.

It was November twenty-seventh, I even remember the day. I was having a bad day, late to three classes already, tripped twice today, and slammed my face into a door frame while trying to make it to class right as the bell was ringing. I was rushing to get to my History class, when I tripped over my own feet again. What a surprise. But, for some reason, I was caught this time. As I bent down to pick my things up, I looked up to see that the same person that had caught me was also helping me pick up my things. Tall, black hair, with big, wide eyes that I felt were looking straight back at me and straight into my soul.

“Are you okay?” he asked me. And me being the anxious little fuck that I am, I just blushed and looked away.

“My name is Chanyeol, what’s yours?”

“B-Baekhyun,” I nervously stuttered out.

“Cute,” he smiled, flashing impossibly white teeth at me.

We continued to pick up my things, hands awkwardly brushing against each other at times. As we finished, I looked down. My arms were full with all of my things, all out of order. Minseok would kill me if he knew that my things were this unorganized again, after asking him to help me last week. I would have to organize them again when I got to class, before I saw him at lunch. I looked at the clock on the wall, and realised that I was late. Again. Whoop-de-doo. Hurriedly, I thanked Chanyeol for helping me with my things and rushed off to class, awaiting the detention that I was sure to get for being late again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch, I sat alone, since all of my friends were out on a field trip that I couldn’t come on since I didn’t turn in the stupid slip. I mean, it was good for me, since I wouldn't have to get a lecture by Minseok about being "a slob with all of my supplies" again. Then, out of nowhere, Chanyeol sat down next to me. He seemed... different this time, like he was afraid of scaring me off. I could tell with his body language and facial expressions. He sat down really slowly, never taking his eyes off of me. I wondered what was going through his mind, and why he was so changed from the last time we met.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” he said as he sat down.

“Hi Chanyeol,” I said through a mouthful of food.

He smiled and pulled out his phone, and I started to wonder why he wasn’t eating or why he didn’t have anything.

“I just don’t like the food here, and I don’t feel like making food myself in the morning before I leave the house,” Chanyeol said. Man, it's like this guy is in my head, he said that as if he was reading my thoughts.

“But eating is one of the most important things in life, man. You gotta eat something,” I said. Kyungsoo would be proud of me, saying something like that.

“I’ll be okay until I get home. I always just wait until I get home because the food is actually decent there,” he laughed a little at that, and I noticed he had dimples. I smiled. Cute. 

“Another question,” I started to ask, but then he cut me off.

“Let me guess, you’re gonna ask why I sat down next to you, aren’t you?”

“Yeah... actually, I... was, how did you know?”

“You looked confused when I sat down here.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, just a little. But, anyways, I sat here because I felt like I could make friends with you. You seemed nice earlier when I caught you and helped you with your things. I also don't really like being social, nor do I know what the people here are like, seeing as how I just moved here. I also think you're cute, but that toooootally didn't have anything to do with it,” he grinned.

“Y-you think so?”

“Yeah, I do,” he smiled, and of course with people like him, smiles are contagious, so I smiled back at him. I cursed at myself as I felt the blush creeping up my neck and cheeks, reaching up to color the tips of my ears.

We continued to talk until we were dismissed from lunch. Before we parted ways in the hallways to go to our separate classes, we exchanged numbers so we could talk later in the night. 

I ended up not having any more classes with him, which kind of disappointed me. Either way, I was glad I had a new friend. When I got home, my mom was the first to greet me.

“Hi, Baekhyun. How was school?”

“Good. I made a new friend today, too. He’s so tall!”

“Oh, really? That’s nice,” Mom had said, but for some reason I she seemed slightly confused, almost… concerned for some reason.

“Yeah. Anyways, I’ll be in my room studying. I have a test in a couple of days and I wanna make sure I do well on it,” I half-lied. I was going to be in my room, but not studying. I wasn’t gonna waste time that I could be using to text Chanyeol now that I had his number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Baekhyun: Hey, Channie :) 

Chanyeol: Channie? Lol

Baekhyun: Yeah, Channie. What’s up?

Chanyeol: Nothing much, just woke up. Wbu?

Baekhyun: Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?

Chanyeol: Yeah, but it’s fine. I’d rather talk to you.

\- Baekhyun has set the nickname for Chanyeol to Channie :) -

Channie :) : You’re a child 

Baekhyun: I know ;)

\- Channie has set the nickname for Baekhyun to Baek :) -

Channie :) : What are you doing?

Baek :) : Stupid biology homework >.<

Channie :) : That sucks. I wish I could help you with it.

Baek :) : Yeah, same.

Channie :) : I gotta go. See you tomorrow Baek :)

Baek :) : Yeah, see you.

 

I put my phone down and turned on my side in my bed. Maybe I could take a nap before mom called me for dinner later. Maybe I’ll dream of Chanyeol. Who knows?


	2. Helping Out

December 1st  
__________________________________________________

 

The next couple of days after meeting Chanyeol were all pretty much the same. I would talk to him when we saw each other in school, and we would text each other into the late hours of the night.

Then one evening I got a text from him:

 

Channie :) : Hey

 

Baek :) : Hey

 

Channie :) : What are you doing right now?

 

Baek :) : Nothing, why?

 

Channie :) : Do you wanna come over and hang out?

 

Baek :) : Sure lol

 

Channie :) : Okay, on my way now. Get ready ;)

 

Baek :) : Oh lord

 

I hurried and got ready. I would be able to hang out with him alone! AND meet his parents! This was gonna be great.

 

Channie :) : Oh wait, where do you live? I kinda have to know where you live if I’m gonna pick you up.

 

I laughed and gave him my address and went to go sit out on the porch, and sure enough, about five minutes later, he showed up at my doorstep. Together we walked to his house, talking about things in school, what we liked, what we didn’t like, things like that, and his mom seemed to like me. His sister, Yura, seemed nice enough. He even asked me to stay for dinner, and I, of course accepted. Dinner was good, his mom could make tteokbokki really well. She asked me a bunch of questions, about me, my mom, what she does, things like that. I answered each question quickly and honestly, wanting to make a good impression. By the time we finished, she had already told me that she liked me and that I could come over anytime I wanted, which I was overjoyed about.

We went up to his room and played video games for a little while before I had to go back home. 

I don’t know when or how, but I know one thing was for certain as I laid in bed that night.

I may or may not have a (small) crush on Chanyeol now.

 

~~~~

 

I was laying there until I couldn’t keep my eyes open, watching some movies Chanyeol suggested to me while we were hanging out. I don’t think I could have been out for, what, maybe an hour, before I woke to the sound of my phone repeatedly vibrating. I shook it off, not thinking much of it, and decided to let it go off and stop on its own. And it did, but soon after, it started up again. This cycle went on for almost 5 minutes before I huffed and answered it.

“What? What do you want?” I said, annoyed tone clearly telling in my voice.

“B-Baekhyun? Baekhyun please please come here. I’m- I don’t know what to do and, and-”

“Chanyeol? Chanyeol, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” My annoyed tone turned into one of panic and worry. I sat up quickly, thoughts racing a million miles an hour.

“Baekhyun I don’t know what’s happening but please just… get over to my house. I need you. I-” The phone cut him off, sending me into a panic. I checked the time: 12:18 AM. I hurriedly put my shoes on and ran out the door, not even thinking about anything but what could have been wrong with him… 

As I was running down the street, the only thoughts that filled my mind were, ‘What if he’s hurt? Or in trouble? Or if I’ll be too late, or, or…’. My mind raced just about as fast as my feet did. The normal five to six minute trip turned into a two minute trip that night.

As I neared his house, I saw him sitting out on his front porch, head in hands, crying.

“Chanyeol? Chanyeol, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” I said, sitting next to him. It only took him about a millisecond to cling onto me, soaking my nightshirt in his tears as he incoherently sobbed. I put my arms around him, rubbing circles into his back as he tried to calm himself down.

It took him about ten minutes to regain the ability to form sentences once again. I calmly asked him again to tell me why he was crying, and he took a second to breathe before starting.

“When I came home, I took a nap like I usually do, right? But this nap was longer and I just woke up earlier from it and it was weird and I actually had a dream during this one, which was weird, but in the dream you got really hurt and I panicked because you woke up in the hospital and forgot me and who I was and I don’t want that to happen because you’re my only friend here and I don’t know what to do because I just- I…” He choked up again, and I stilled in my movements. Did he really… care for me that much? My heart started to race as my mind took this into consideration. What if he liked me too? I thought to myself, ‘No… That can’t be it. We’re just friends. I don’t even know if he likes guys… or if he even thinks of me as anything else other than another form of emotional support’.

“Channie… It’s alright. I’m alright, see? I won’t leave you, I promise. Everything is okay,” I said, brushing off all my negative thoughts. It was just my anxiety acting up again, like it always does, making me doubt myself at every given chance.

We sat there for a good twenty or so minutes before he thanked me and said that he thought he was okay now. I said goodnight, and as I started to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I looked at him confused, and he pulled me into a tight embrace, resting his cheek on my head. I froze, heart racing. Returning the embrace, I put my arms around him too and leaned into his chest. I looked up at him, and a soft smile was on his face. He loosened his grip, but kept his hands around my waist, as did I. He then did something I didn’t expect to happen in a million years. 

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, softly, like he didn’t want to scare me.

I wanted to die of ecstacy at that moment. I brought my hand up to my face, letting my fingertips grazing my cheek ever so slightly.

“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” he said, smiling. Probably at my (very) visible blush.

“Y-you too…” I stammered out, turning to head back home. I heard him let out a small chuckle and a mutter of ‘cute’ before he turned around as well and went back into his own house.


	3. Confessions

January 10th  
____________________________________________________________

 

It had been a little over a month since the whole Chanyeol nightmare thing happened. I was glad that I did respond, though, because I had been thinking about him kissing my cheek for the entire time period up until now. We had gotten a routine in place recently: Wake up, walk to school together, go through school, alternating going to each other’s houses after school, then going home. Or there was the chance that, every once in a while, we would stay at each other’s houses. I loved it when that happened. We always got to stay up really late and play video games or watch some movie that we wanted the other to see, until we could barely keep our eyes open anymore. 

 

In that time, our parents got to know each other well, too. Apparently, they were really good friends in high school and college growing up and they were glad that they could be friends again and reminisce on the great memories that they had together. Though every once in a while, they would glance at me with a weird look, usually when I said something about Chanyeol or how grateful I was to have a friend like him.

 

This morning I woke up to 2 new messages, both from Chanyeol. He said that he wasn’t able to make it to school today because he was sick and had to go to the doctors’ office. I texted him a quick ‘Aww, hope you feel better soon Yeollie’ and went out the door to start heading to school so I wouldn’t be late again.

 

First through fourth periods went by quick, and all the guys were here today, all at once for the first time in forever. Lunch came, and at our table, they gave each other these… weird looks. Like they knew something that I didn’t. 

 

“What? What’s the matter? You guys are acting like something is wrong…” I said to break the silence.

 

Junmyeon was the first to speak, “We’ve noticed that you’ve been hanging around this… Chanyeol guy for a while. But you never talk about him? You just say, when we invite you over to do something ‘Oh, Chanyeol already asked me to stay with him’ or ‘I already had plans with Chanyeol this afternoon’. One, what’s he even like, since we’ve never met him? And two, what does he look like?”

 

I looked at them confused. “What do you mean? He was literally just sitting right next to me yesterday here at lunch, and they day before that, come to think of it.”

 

Jongdae and Minseok exchanged glances, before Minseok spoke up. “Baekhyun… Even if he was sitting here, there are some things we need to talk about. We have been your best friends since kindergarten, so this whole ‘blowing us and our plans off for Chanyeol’ thing isn’t gonna work out as well as you had planned because you don’t…” He paused to think. “ … First, because we don’t know him and it kinda makes us upset that you’re blowing us off for some guy you’ve only known for like 2 weeks. Second off, we haven’t even met him, so of course we’re gonna be a little annoyed and we can't help but feel… replaced, I guess.”

 

My mind was going a million miles an hour as he went on. What did they mean they’ve never seen them? He was literally right next to me yesterday and the day before that.

 

“What the hell guys. If you’re jealous or something, okay. But you don’t have to be rude to him. He was sitting right here yesterday, talking and trying to join in the conversation when he could, and you guys COMPLETELY ignored him. Not to mention that you didn’t even LOOK at him once the entire time he was sitting here. He told me that he felt like you guys hated him or something, that he felt like an outcast because you guys wouldn’t even spare him a glance. You can go ahead and judge me, with me being around you it’s hard not to be thick skinned and not to take things seriously. He doesn’t know that though. He thought you guys legitimately hated him. You should have looked at him, and seen how scared and upset he looked when you guys would just skip over him in conversation, heard his sad little ‘Oh…’ when he got ignored. You guys can be real assholes sometimes, you know that??” 

 

They all looked at each other like they SERIOUSLY didn’t know what I meant.

 

“Baekhyun…” Sehun started, “There was no one sitting next to you yesterday. Or the day before that. That twelfth seat was empty yesterday, just like it always is.”

 

I had enough of it. I slammed my hands down (hard enough to wake up Jongin and Kyungsoo, apparently), stood up, and left the cafeteria, despite Yixing and Zitao’s protests for me to ‘please stay, please come back’.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I went the entire rest of the day ignoring them. If they were gonna ignore Chanyeol, then I would let them know how it felt. They would try to talk to me constantly, even go as far as trying to take my things away from me, and I wouldn’t even look up from whatever I was doing, or even acknowledge their existence. I didn’t even say goodbye to them on the way out of the front doors at the end of the day. Throughout the entirety of the day, I was constantly getting messages and calls from them, and I wouldn’t even read them or pick up. I would straight away deny their calls and mute their messages. Until they could apologize for ignoring Chanyeol, I would ignore them just the same. My phone buzzed with a message:

 

Channie :) : Do you wanna come over? I know I said I was sick but tbh I want to see you and I’m bored…

 

My eyes widened as I read it. He sent another:

 

Channie :) : It’s okay if you don’t, I understand completely

 

I responded within a millisecond:

 

Baek :) : Of course! I’ll have to head home to drop my stuff off, but I’ll be right on my way afterwards!

 

Channie :) : ...can you ask to stay the night, too? Please?

 

My heart raced as I texted back an agreement. I ran home as fast as my legs could take me. As soon as I walked through the door, I took the stairs two at a time so I could get up to my room as fast as possible.

 

It didn’t even take me half the time it normally does to get there, as I was practically sprinting the entire way there. I sent a quick message to my mother saying that I wouldn’t be home, that I would be over at Chanyeol’s instead, and she said that it was okay. She even agreed that it was okay for me to spend the night, which made me overjoyed. Before I got to Chanyeol’s, though, I picked him up some of his favorite noodles that he mentioned a lot.

 

Walking in, the first thing I noticed was how abnormally quiet it was. I would have thought that at least Chanyeol’s parents would be up and about, but they weren’t. Then I noticed the note taped on the back of the door as I went to close it:

 

~Hey, my parents had to go to town to pick some things up. Don’t worry, they already said that it was okay to stay the night if you really wanted to. I hope you do \\(^o^)/ . Anyways, if I’m not downstairs by the time you get here, I’m probably upstairs in my room asleep. Come up and wake me up if I am~

 

I made my way up the stairs to his room. The soft light of the afternoon sun was shining in through his curtains, making his hair look as if he had a soft halo around him. He was asleep, as I figured, and even though he wanted me to wake him up if he was asleep, he looked too peaceful to be woken. So I just went and sat on the edge of his bed, letting him rest as much as he could. I pulled out my phone and started to scroll through Instagram, still ignoring the never-ending flow of messages from the guys.

 

Not long into it, though, Chanyeol stirred in his sleep. He flipped over so that he was facing me now, just barely opening his eyes.

 

“...Baek? How long have you been here? Why didn’t you wake me up?” he said through a yawn, voice still ridden with sleep.

 

“Hey, shh, just lay back down. Sleep as much as you can, it’ll be better for you,” I said softly, putting more of myself on the bed. I leaned back against his headboard and placed my hand on top of his head, signalling him to go back to sleep. He did...but not before pulling me closer and laying his head in my lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I was glad he was laying down, because my face was blushing madly. He fell asleep not long after, and out of some impulse my mind had for some reason, I started running my fingers through his hair as he slept. His unconscious self smiled slightly, nuzzling into my thighs a little. I grinned, not only because I liked it, but because it was calming and it was nice to know that it wasn’t an unwelcome gesture. I continued to do this and scroll through Instagram for about an hour before he started to pull me down, too, as if he wanted me to take a nap with him. My heart hammered in my chest, but I relented. I set my phone down on the side table and pulled the blanket up over myself. All the while, Chanyeol never released his hold on me. I laid down, with his arms around my waist, all the while telling myself not to get my hopes up, that he was just doing this in his sleep, that he didn’t really like me the way that I liked him…

 

~~~~~~

 

When I woke up, it was somewhere around six P.M. Chanyeol was still asleep, and his grip hadn’t loosened on my waist at all. I attempted to flip myself around in his arms, so I could wake him and tell him I had to get up so I could go use the bathroom. But when I flipped over, he was awake, just smiling at me.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” I asked him.

 

“Hmm… nothing. You’re just really cute. And comfy,” he said, pulling me in again. I giggled, surprised at his response, though mainly I was trying to hide the blush that threatened to creep up onto my face.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom, do you think you could let me go for two seconds?”

 

He reluctantly let his grip on me lessen, and I got out of bed. Though I really didn’t have to go to the bathroom by the time I actually got there. I just splashed some cold water on my face, reminding myself to a) breathe, b) don’t overthink, and c) don’t get my hopes up. 

 

As I returned I noticed that Chanyeol was no longer laying down, but now he had pulled himself up into a sitting position, and was scrolling through his phone, smiling at something. I inhaled deeply, deciding to make some bold moves instead of keeping my feelings in.

 

I resumed my position next to him, but this time leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. I felt his body move with his head as he looked at me, and I heard him give a short exhale before putting his arm around me and leaning his head back on mine. I smiled, not bothering to let my blush be hidden again this time. That’s when I felt his other hand reach for mine, and I immediately made the move to lace our fingers together. He squeezed my hand, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He had his eyes closed, smiling, and visibly blushing, making me smile even more. 

 

We sat in this peaceful silence for a long while, until Chanyeol turned my way, visibly flustered.

 

“Um… Baek? Can I, uh… ask you something?”

 

My heart started to scream at me as I managed a weak “yes”.

 

“Uh, well, you see here… Ikindareallyreallylikeyoualot.”

 

Time might as well have stopped at that moment, with the way my brain processed things. I looked at him, but he didn’t look back at me. He just looked down at our interlaced hands, slowly rubbing a thumb over the back of my hand.

 

“Channie…are you joking? Like you’re for real serious?”

 

“...yes. I really am,” he said, his face’s crimson shade deepening. 

 

“Channie…I don’t think you understand how happy I am.”

 

He looked up to me with wide eyes, “What? Really? Why?”

 

“Chanyeol I have literally liked you since the day we met. I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed it by now, honestly,” I said, a certain tone of giddiness taking over.

 

“You’re not joking either…?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

He flashed me a smile brighter than the entire sun, before pulling me in for the tightest hug that I’d ever been a part of. He smiled into my hair as I wrapped my arms around him, just enjoying the moment. He pulled back and looked at me for a second, placing the palm of his hand against my cheek. I smiled and leaned into the touch.

 

“God, you’re beautiful. I’ve always wanted to tell you that.”

 

I blushed deeper, and he just pulled me in closer. We sat there for what seemed like forever, just enjoying the moment while it lasted.

 

~~~~~~

 

It was about nine P.M. when Chanyeol’s parents finally made it home. They came up to Chanyeol’s room to say hello to me, say sorry to Chanyeol for being so late coming home, and that was that. Chanyeol and I agreed that we should just watch a movie then go to bed since it was just later. We ended up watching some movie called My 11th Mother. It was actually good, in my honest opinion. I turned the light off and came back to Chanyeol, who immediately enveloped me in his embrace, and we drifted off to sleep together, just like that.


End file.
